Talk:Seska
Error She was genetically, not surgically, altered. The Doctor said so in "State of Flux," which I just watched. Within the Star Trek universe it wouldn't really make sense for someone in Seska's position to be only surgically altered, because a sensor check of "bio-signs" usually reveals what species someone is. I imagine that Seska showed up as Bajoran on bio scans. :Good catch, feel free to fix it as this is a wiki after all. ;) - AJ Halliwell 23:46, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Done. Cool link. Seska's name I removed this line. As far as I know there's no canon reference that supports the claim that Seskal is a male form of Seska, nor is there any apparent correlation between the characters. And although it surprises me that the writers never acknowledged this, I doubt that it's her real name in the first place. After all, she was successfully and convincingly posing as a Bajoran, making it very unlikely (although not impossible) that it's a typically Cardassian name. (One might even speculate that her real name is Kattell...) - Defstar 23:11, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, it came up again. Somebody else now thinks that Cardassians called her Seska. As Defstar says, the only people who we ever saw call her Seska were people who... never... knew her... as... a Cardassian. So I'm'a remove this: : --TribbleFurSuit 17:17, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :How about an amendment to the first line, as follows? :Eh? --TribbleFurSuit 17:20, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::It might be that Seska IS a Cardassian name, but since the Cardiassin occupied Bajor, and even interbreed, the name could have adapted into the Bajorans as well, thats just my specualtion why shes useing her real name in her Bajoran disguise. --Landulf The baby Figure this is as good a place as any to ask... shouldn't there be an article on Seska and Culluh's baby? He was a driving force in the story, even more so after actually being born. He never got a name, which does complicate things a little, but that rarely seems to be a major impediment around here. - Caswin 04:19, 19 June 2008 (UTC) : Hybrids Seska baby. --Alan (talk) 17:24, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Speculation . They would have been, in reality, quite limited in their abilities to help Voyager. Since this information was known to Neelix, it's mysterious why she would have nevertheless pursued contact with them. Moreover both "Maneuvers" and make it clear that Culluh desired Voyager as a means of solidifying his own power base in the Kazon Collective. How Seska was planning to use these facts to help Voyager — or even just herself — to return to the Alpha Quadrant remains unclear. A clue may lay in the fact that she was, in reality, a Cardassian spy. It may be reasonable to speculate that she was simply trying to help the Cardassian Union to eventually gain a foothold in the Delta Quadrant.}} Lots of information but too much personal opinion. Maybe it could be rewritten but as it stands it's speculation. — Morder 18:43, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Rank Are we sure her rank was ensign, as she is clearly seen wearing a crewman/enlisted rank insignia. - 03:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Rank insignia's on Voyager were kinda screwy, but Seska was referred to as "ensign" many times before she defected. --Nero210 23:30, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Worst. Costume. department. Ever. - 01:33, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::That also isn't the "enlisted" rank insignia, that is the "provisional" officer rank insignia that all of the Maquis, right up to Chakotay wear. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:24, October 29, 2009 (UTC) It is the "provisional enlisted" insignia, as opposed to the provisional ensign that she should be wearing. This whole series was horrible in matching the rank insignia to the actual rank stated. You would think they could also have come up with something better than a gold bar with gold stripes on it, since the ranks don't get much light from overhead, because people generally have heads attached to their necks. ;) - 03:47, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::In the Voyager Conspiracy, Seven of Nine states: "Stardate 48658. '''Commander Seska' is revealed to be a Cardassian spy.'' Should we add this to the article? -- 10:42, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::It already is, under Background information. Given the episode, Seven was likely confused about Seska's rank. 31dot (talk) 10:43, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Relationship with Chakotay I think the article should state more clearly Chakotay and Seska were romantically involved sometime before they got stuck on Voyager. Chakotay says so in 'Maneuvers'.--Julya 23:28, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Seska's brother I've heard it said that people who go undercover under an alias, they use real details about their lives to make it easier to remember. So is Seska's "brother" simply a fictional Bajoran, or a fictional Bajoran/actual Cardassian? I don't know whether to put this person in Unnamed fictional characters, Unnamed Bajorans, Unnamed Cardassians, or Unnamed individuals (given the ambiguity of his species, as stated above). --LauraCC (talk) 15:21, July 31, 2017 (UTC) : Why assume. Seska's brother 001. --Alan (talk) 17:06, April 23, 2018 (UTC)